facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stonewall Imperium
The Stonewall Imperium, commonly referred to as the Imperium, was a Sith run empire that encompassed most of the Stonewall System. The capital planet was the planet Stonewall, and the capital city Stonewall City. The Imperium was preceded by the Stonewall Federation and was formed in 600 NE by an unknown Sith Lord. Rumors speculate that a Darth Novus may have been the first Emperor. The Imperium was a despotism, with absolute power resting solely in the current leader, Emperor Void's. hands. Establishment The Imperium was established in 600 NE with Darth Novus's election to the post of Chancellor. By this time,many senators and representatives were under the sway of the New Sith Order, as the Confederate Jedi Order had been declining in numbers for nearly a century, resulting in fewer and fewer of the peacekeepers in the public eye. Thus a slight majority of voters elected New Sith leader, Darth Void to the post of Chancellor. Releasing his decree, Void completely dissolved the Federation government and seated himself as emperor of the newly formed Stonewall Imperium. The few remaining Jedi in the Confederate Jedi Order was in uproar over the event, claiming it was an unconstitutional breach of authority, however their cries went unheard as Void had enough Sith troops and Sith to control much of the population in the Stonewall System. His second act as emperor entailed declaring the Confederate Jedi enemies of the State, where he deployed both Imperium Troopers and Sith Lords to Aduro to sack the Jedi Temple. Within two days of Void's election, several thousand troops and one hundred Sith Lords had landed outside the temple. Nearly 250 Confederate Jedi were at the temple when the fighting broke out, resulting in many killed. Nearly fifty fled the temple and escaped the planet while twenty more were offworld at the time. Grand Master Ryalk Fader was offworld at the time, leaving the top ranked surviving Confederate Jedi alive. With the Confederate Jedi nearly out of the picture, and most of the other Jedi Order's destroyed centuries before, Darth Novus had few who could oppose him and his regime. It was shorlty after this he petitioned the Galactic Empire to accept the Imperium as a successor state to the Federation. Territory Much of the territory the Imperium had control over was that its predecssor, the Federation, had controlled. It is unknown how many planets the Imperium had control over, however it is estimated to have been around forty to fifty planets. The Eastern United States of America, Stonewall Muhr, and Stonewall Aelian Stornkold, all located on Earth, broke away from the Imperium when the Federation was dissolved. It is unlikely that Darth Novus made any attempts to retake the three territories, as they are believed to have become self governing nations. The Eastern United States and Stonewall Muhr were known Jedi safe havens. Government The government of the Imperium was one branch: the Emperor himself. The emepror did not make any attempts to disguise his blatant power grab, however most people did not bat an eyelash as life went on pretty much the same as it had under the Federation. Category:Galactic Empire